Cleaning devices for shaving apparatus are used for the removal of particles of hair and other debris adhering in the shaving head section. Such cleaning devices can be manually or electrically operated.
For example, a manually operated cleaning device disclosed in EP 0 743 883 B1, has two containers for a flushing fluid. One container has a variable volume such that the flushing fluid can be pumped between the containers by varying the volume. The shaving unit is arranged in a receptacle between the containers and can be flushed in the current of fluid. The fluid passes through a filter which retains debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,416 discloses a cleaning device for an electric razor which has a casing with an access opening for receiving the cutter portion of the razor. The casing accommodates a motor-driven fluid impelling assembly for generating a circulating current of a cleaning fluid, and a collector for accumulating hair and other particles. For cleaning, cleaning fluid is flushed through the cutter portion while, at the same time, the razor which is connected to the cleaning device is set in operation.
DE 44 02 238 C2 discloses a cleaning device for the shaving head of a dry shaver. The cleaning device includes a receptacle for the shaving head of the shaving apparatus and at least one cleaning fluid reservoir. The receptacle is disposed above the level of the cleaning fluid and is adapted to be supplied with cleaning fluid from the cleaning fluid reservoir by means of a motor-driven pumping device. The receptacle is connected with the cleaning fluid reservoir via an overflow device and/or via at least one outlet opening.
DE 690 21 898 T2 discloses a dry shaving apparatus with a drivable shaving member and a separately drivable vibratory device. The vibratory device serves to dislodge hair particles and other debris adhering to the shaving member or other parts of the shaving apparatus. The vibratory device is put in operation by reversing the direction of rotation of the electric motor of the shaving apparatus compared to the direction of rotation used in shaving mode. During this reversed direction of rotation, a vibrating motion is produced by means of a claw coupling which, during operation of the motor in the normal direction of rotation, drives the shaving member. A polarity-reversing switch for reversing the direction of rotation is provided on the shaving apparatus. It is also possible for the electric motor to be put in operation automatically in the reversed direction of rotation for a short period after the shaving apparatus is switched off.
A cleaning device for a shaving apparatus that can be manufactured economically and provides effective cleaning with an acceptable level of user-friendliness is desired.